List of posts by Rex Powers
This is the page of Rex Power's TheSlap post! Posts *'Rex: '''Dangit! TheSlap.com just erased my board! I HAD like 10,000 comments from hot ladies! Well, ladies, looks like we're starting over! *'Rex: I hate that I have to buy my clothes at the small and short store. That's MESSED UP. *'Rex: '''Heh. Parasailing over the Pacific with Robbie. He's screaming like a little girl. *'Rex: 'Anyone wanna trade a steak sandwich for oatmeal??? REALLY craving oats. *'Rex: 'Will someone please take me outta Robbie's bag? Hate Time Outs! *'Rex: 'Wanna slow dance? *'Rex: 'Gotta find a way to ditch Robbie this weekend! Some of my favorite ladies are in town and Robbie's EMBARRASSING! *'Rex: 'Calling all Ladies! Need someone's help to put suntan lotion on hard to reach spots - like my toes! (Hey, I'm a limber.) *'Rex: 'I'm gonna lern French for two reasons 1) Ladies find it attractive. 2) Robbie doesn't speak it. He'll finally be outta my bidness. *'Rex: 'Robbie has to run the mile in P.E. Thankfully I got out go it because I got flat feet! I can't be trafted either. *'Rex: 'Check out my board and tell me if you agree! *'Rex: 'Seven Reasons I HATES to Fly 1. Robbie's too cheap to buy me my own ticket, so I gotta get "stowed" in the overhead compartment. And let me tell you these items DO SHIFT during flight! 2. Flights attendant ain't as hot as they used to be. 3. Security won't let me bring my full-sized lotions no more. 4. There's always some screaming baby around. Man, I'm never having kids! 5. Four bathrooms for 200 people. C'mon!?!? 6. My fake knee sets off the metal detectors. 7. Hearing Robbie cry during takeoff and landing is embarrassing. *'Rex: 'Is it me or do vegans smell weird? *'Rex: 'My ex keeps calling. Shuttin' my phone off for awhile. For all you other ladies, leave a message and I'll call you back later. *'Rex: 'Going to a fancy dinner with the chick I met at the gym. Should I wear a suit or tux? Suits are comfortable, but I look like a model when I wear my tux. *'Rex: 'I have indigestion. I apologize an advance. *'Robbie: 'You're sleeping in the guest room tonight. *'Rex: ''Bout time you gave me my own room. *'Rex: 'Should I buzz my hair short? *'Robbie: 'I've already told you no! It won't grow back! *'Rex: 'Stop tellin' me what to do! *'Re'x: Just got back from a party over at Sandra's place. Good time. *'Robbie: 'How came I didn't get invited? P.S. Who's Sandra? *'Rex: 'Why would you be inveted to Sandra's party if you don't even know who she is??? *'Robbie: 'That's beside the point!!! *'Andre: 'This is so weird. *'Rex: What up, Freshmen ladies! If you need a Hollywood Arts tour guide, I'm your man. *'Sinjin: '''Rex, can you tell me where the gymnasium is? *'Rex: I said "Freshmen ladies". You are neither a Freshman nor a lady. *'Rex: '''It's kind of cold out there today. Anyone wanna snuggle up for warmth? *'Rex: 'I had to get a physical before I could sign up for sports. The dr. said I'm very limber. *'Rex: 'Yeah I'm a snorer. It's cuz I got an oversized uvula. *'Rex: 'Yes I'm on the ping pong team. And no, I'm not the mascot. *'Rex: 'I didn't have to let a buncha fish nibble on my feet. They're just naturally this smooth. *'Rex: 'Robbie used up all the conditioner in the shower. Now my hair is both flat and lifeless. *'Rex: 'I'd be a good spy cuz: 1) I ain't got thumbprints 2) I can do a pretty good British accent 3) Hot foreign chicks dig me *'Rex: 'Wanna make your own Rex-O-Lantern this Halloween? CLICK HERE to find out how! *'Rex: 'I decided to go as a nerd this year for Halloween. Tried out my costume at school today. No one knew I was dressed up :( *'Rex: 'Robbie drank too much coffee this morning. Now he's all vibrate-y. Think I'm gonna be nauseous. *'Rex: 'Two of the "West Hollywood Wifes" were in my yoga class today. They're very flexible. *'Rex: 'Gonna PAR-TAY with a couple of girls from Northridge this weekend. *'Robbie: 'Is this gonna be like a douple date? Which one do I get? *'Rex: 'Northridge don't love you. *'Rex: 'Robbie's grandpa won't let me sit at the table for thanksgiving. That's okay. He eats his underwear. I don't need. I don't need to see that. *'Rex: 'Been playing tricks on Rob lately. So fun. On Monday, I made him believe it was Sunday. He slept right through his first 3 classes. It was HI-larious. *'Rex: 'I'm pretty sure I'm in a dance-off. Yep, it's a dance-off. *'Jade: 'How are you in a dance-off when your legs don't even work. *'Rex: 'You don't know my skill set! *'Cat: 'Once, my brother was in a "stand-off". He lost, but I hope you win. *'Rex: 'Time for Robbie to shave the back of my neck -- getting outta control back there. *'Rex: 'Ya know that mean green guy who hates Christmas? We should set him up with Jade. Sorry, Beck. *'Beck: 'Ahh...... they do have a lot in common. *'Jade: 'BECK!!!??? *'Rex: 'I gotta pain in my side. Think my appendix is burstin' *'Jade: 'Ya think that might be because Robbie's got his hand up your back? *'Rex: 'Don't need to get graphic, girl. *'Rex: 'R)bbie slammmeed my thum in his l0kker. its really hard to typee rigt now... *'Rex: 'What's up with the episode called "Rex Dies"? Someone want to tell me somethin'? *'Rex: 'Out of the hospital. I still haven't forgive you Tori. *'Tori: 'For the billionth time: I'm sorry. *'Rex: 'I'd believe your apology more if you'd say it while massaging my feet. *'Rex: 'I just got my hospital bill. That sponge bath cost $6,000. It was good, but it wasn't THAT good. *'Rex: 'Put on a few pounds in the mid-section... time for some crunches. *'Rex: 'Just adopted a Red Panda. Thanks, Rob. I put your credit card back in your wallet. *'Rex: 'Trina deep-fried my foot. Now I know how chicken nuckets feel. *'Rex: Valentine's Day decision: go out tonight with a hot girl from Malibu or stay home with Robbie and watch him cry in his pyjamas? Hmmm .... *'Rex: '''Man, Valentine's Day cleaned out my wallet. Anyone got $5 for lunch? *'Jade: Newsflash. You don't eat. *'Robbie: '''That's offensive! *'Rex: 'Got some BAD indigestion from a gas station hot dog. *'Robbie: 'I told you to stop eating those. *'Rex: 'I can't. They're too good, Rob. Too good. *'Rex: 'I'm upset they don't make urinals in my size. I think I'm going to sue. It's humiliating to have to stand on a stool. *'Rex: 'Chilling at the house on a school day. Drinking orange juice in bed and watching soaps on tv. Doesn't get better than this. *'Rex: 'Why do guys always have to pay on first dates? You might be cute but I ain't gonna pay your steak AND lobster. *'Rex: 'I made out with Tori and I have the pic to show it! Jealous? *'Rex: 'Everyone expects you to pull a prank on April 1st. That's why I always wait until July 5th to get pranky. Nobody sees it coming! Ha! *'Rex: 'I should have a funky theme song that plays whenever I come into a room. *'Rex: Hid some raw fish in Robbie's locker. Anyone wanna take bets on how long it takes him to smell it? *'Rex: '''Couldn't sleep last night so I watched an entire Full House marathon. Man, that Michelle is so adorable. *'Rex: 'Going shopping for a new track suit cause I love the way the pants swoosh when I walk. *'Rex: 'Mother's Day is offensive to Puppet-Americans. We don't have moms! *'Rex: 'Hey everybody, guess what? There's a car parked in Robbie's butt!! Ha! Ha! *'Robbie: 'Stop telling people that! *'Rex: '''Need my own vehicle. These bus rides to Northridge are getting expensive. Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Quotes Category:Images of Rex